


Video Games

by LokingMontlife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship(s), video games - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Me gustas y mucho — habló sobre los labios mordiéndolo delicadamente.</p><p>— ¿De verdad? — comentó arrogante ganándose un pellizco en la espalda baja para volver a besarle — Vale vale, estamos desesperados — soltando un gruñido apretó el agarre en la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo — Tu también me gustas Sourwolf.</p><p>— Ya lo sabia — una risa escandalosa escapó de los labios del castaño antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle las cejas pobladas que tanta ansia le dieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Los resortes del colchón sonaron al dejarse caer en la cama acariciado su nuca con los dedos miro pensativo el techo. El verano había comenzado y las clases por ende estaban pausadas así que no había nada interesante por hacer sus padres salieron de viaje junto con su hermana pequeña mientras que él se quedaría en casa únicamente con su tío Peter ya que dudaba que Laura se la pasara en la casa. Jugar videojuegos sería la mejor opción pasar el tiempo haciendo unas misiones era tanto tentador como agotador. Tampoco quería quedarse la mitad del verano en la casa sin hacer nada.

Podría salir con sus amigos, pero estos habían salido de vacaciones como normalmente lo hacen. Él también tuvo la opción de viajar con ellos, pero se negó pensando que sería más divertido quedarse en casa. Vaya idiotez. Optando por lo primero que cruzó su mente encendió la Play insertando el disco -COD III- la música retumbó en las paredes, pero le dio igual conectándose a una partida ya iniciado comenzó a jugar.

Las horas pasaron sin que se diese cuenta el sol se había escondido ya las estrellas iluminaban el cielo además de que pequeños rayos de la luna se adentraban por la cortina. Sus ojos se encontraban ensanchados en la pantalla hasta que los gruñidos de su panza lo atrajeron a la realidad. Quitándose los audífonos dejo el mando levantándose. No le impresionó encontrar la casa vacía bajando los escalones se prepara un Sandwich de crema de maní y otro de jamón sirviéndose un poco de soda volvió a su habitación.

De nuevo se unió a una partida pulsando el botón derecho vio las características de cada uno de os jugadores la mayoría tenía un nivel decente, pero uno en especial le sorprendió -Level 64- decía leyendo mejor río ante el nombre VaderBlack dejó de prestar atención cuando la partida inicio.

— Vaya tío — susurro al ver la partida finalizada. El tal Vader ni siquiera les dio oportunidad a los demás a matar a alguien. Aun así la partida fue de lo más entretenida. Mirando soslayo el reloj dudó unos segundos vio que de nuevo el usuario entraba a la sesión.

Mordiéndose el labio presionó Star.

Alargando un bostezo se levantó de la cama alejando el mando observó la tele apagada mientras la consola estaba en reposo bufando se incorporó apagándola. Estirándose sus huesos crujieron dando un suspiro de alivio sacudiendo se el cabello salió de la habitación. Anoche había durado hasta las 04:45 am jugando con el tal Valder quien deseaba volver a encontrarse.

El día se pasó más rápido de lo normal Laura lo había llevado a comer fuera para despejarse un poco de la casa además de avisarle que no volvería hasta el próximo fin de semana ya que iría de viaje con unos amigos de la Universidad. No dijo ya que, aunque lo hiciera esta no lo haría caso. La llamada de su madre no tardó demasiado en llegar pasándose la mayor parte de esta reprendiéndole sobre dormirse tan tarde -acusaciones de Peter- colgando la llamada miro la casa. El silencio era estremecedor tomando provisiones volvió a su habitación. Esta vez por más que quisiera toparse con el jugador desconocido optó por probar otro juego.

— Agh mierda... Muévete al otro lado imbécil — vociferó al micrófono. Antes de que lo pudiera ver su personaje había sido asesinado por el equipo contrario. Lanzando el mando sacado de quicio se incorporó sacando el disco.

Rápidamente su cabeza le dio una idea sin darse cuenta tomo la caja metiendo el disco sin importarle los avisos de actualización inició la partida. Mirando los nombres lo encontró sonriendo sin saber la razón exacta comenzó a jugar. Casi en la noche inició una partida en el mapa de zombies la sesión solamente eran de dos jugadores y la mayoría que se unía eran de nivel bajo que ni siquiera podrían sobreviven una ronda. Abatido pensó en dejarla cuando el mismo nombre apareció pidiendo unirse. Aceptó sin dudar.

[...]

Tal y como lo imagino se la pasó dos semanas jugando obviamente con algunas pausas si no ahorita ni siquiera estaría comiendo. Las partidas con el desconocido fueron más que divertidas la mayor parte del tiempo jugaban en el mapa The Giant durando hasta la ronda 30. Al principio tuvo dudas y el temor que sea un tío de cuarenta años detrás de la pantalla le asustaba un poco, pero lo dejo pasar total se divertía. Dos días después decidió enviarle una solicitud de amistad la cual fue rápidamente aceptada logrando que su corazón se acelerará. Joder parecía un maldito friki.

Al final terminaron haciendo llamadas por Skype y su primer alivio fue escuchar su voz confirmando que no era ningún violador de 40 años. Ninguno se dijo él nombre solamente jugaron. Escuchando la voz del otro.

— ¿Irás a la convención? — preguntó. Sin despegar la mirada presionó la X.

— Tal vez es la próxima semana no — mordiendo su labio vio cómo era atacado por un perro — Mierda. Me puedes revivir — vio a su personaje tirado mientras los zombies pasaban por encima de su cadáver — Son demasiados... Ve a completar lo del dragón — mencionó dejando el mando.

— No seas pesimista ya voy para allá — rodó los ojos. Unos segundos después su personaje estaba revivido — Entonces iras...

— ¿Quieres que vaya? — hablo jocoso. Ignorando que sus personajes eran asesinados por los caminantes hasta que la partida termino.

— Ja. Bájate de tu nube sourwolf — reprendió riendo — Lo decía como una oportunidad de conocernos en persona. Después de todo la convención es en San Diego nos queda cerca o al menos a mi ¿qué dices?

— No lo sé. Tengo que hablarlo con mis padres. Además, son dos días antes de que entremos a la escuela — mencionó abatido.

— Bueno si cambias de opinión avísame para separar tu boleto. Pero no me avises dos horas después que no quiero ir solo.

— Vale lo pensare. Jugamos otra — 'Eso no se pregunta' negando con la cabeza incitaron la partida.

Bajando las escaleras divido a su tío de espaldas viendo el televisor dudando unos segundos se acercó poniéndose frente cubriéndole la vista a lo que sea que estaba viendo. Peter alzó una ceja. Sus manos se encontraban afianzadas en los costados de su cuerpo. El mayor le miraba curioso antes de suspirar.

— No voy a darte dinero — contesto cruzándose de brazos — Ni tampoco te llevaré a una fiesta con tus amigos.

— Yo necesito ir a una convención es la próxima semana iré con un amigo... Él ya consiguió los boletos de entrada solamente tendrías que dejarme en el aeropuerto yo compraré el boleto de avión — explico.

Sentándose correctamente en el sillón dejo que prosiguiera. Convencerlo de que lo dejara ir a la convención no fue un problema si no en donde se desarrollaría esta. Aunque San Diego estaba cerca de California dudaba que su madre lo dejara viajar solo y más con algún desconocido. Tal como lo imagino su tío le dijo que tenía que hablarlo con sus padres si le daban el permiso él lo llevaría.

La conversación no fue corta las reprimendas de su madre al hablar con extraños fue exagerada pero así eran las madres. Después de convencerla por uno buen rato esta le dio el permiso que tanto anhelaba además de enviarle una cantidad de dinero favorable para sobrevivir el tiempo que estaría ahí. Más tarde ese día se conectó de nuevo sintiéndose decepcionado de no encontrarlo conectado. Su relación con la otra persona había crecido desde que intercambiaron números y hablaban por Skype además de algunas veces solamente algunas intercambiaban mensajes. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo una que otra vez le dijo una característica de su rostro, pero no tenía buena imaginación.

Darle la noticia a su compañero pareció alegrarle más a él ya que tuvo que quitarse los audífonos para no quedarse sordo. Le menciono que se quedarían en casa de su hermano mayor que vivía cerca del lugar además de que no tendrían problemas con el transporte ya que se moverían en el auto de este. Lo recogerían en el Aeropuerto donde después se dirigirían al departamento a descansar antes de ir a la convención.

— ¿Cómo te reconoceré? — pregunto chasqueando la lengua al ver que los servidores se caían.

— O mierda, no había pensado en eso — hablo nervioso — Por qué no pones la cámara así tendremos una imagen del otro.

— A-ahora — susurro nervioso. Bajando la mirada hacia su pecho  
encontrándolo descubierto — Estoy sin camisa — hablo sin pudor.

— O vamos hombre, los dos somos chicos no creo que tengas nada que yo no — asintiendo en la soledad de su habitación aceptó.

Incorporándose camino hasta la puerta poniéndole pestillo antes de regresar al escritorio y aceptar la llamada. Su respiración se detuvo al ver a un chico de no más 16 años sonriéndole abiertamente. Pequeños lunares abarcaban su rostro además de que su cabello castaño se encontraba desaliñado y la camiseta que traía dejaba ver de más. Mientras lo observaba el otro le miraba con la boca abierta.

— Joder que cuerpo tienes — dijo sincero. Derek siento sus mejillas sonrojarse — Vaya ¿seguro que eres Sourwolf? Pareces un modelo de Calvin Klein, mierda ¿cuanto tiempo te la pasas en el gimnasio? O por cierto mi nombre es Stiles o bueno no Stiles pero mi nombre es muy difícil de pronunciar y dudo que quieras intentarlo quedarías en vergüenza además no es necesario que lo sepas con que me llames Stiles está bien. Por cierto eres un buen jugador nunca creí que un chico de tu estilo fuera un total friki.

— Chicos de mi estilo.

— O si ya sabes la mayoría de los tipos como tú se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta follando con las chicas que quieran mientras manejan un carro de lujo. Ya sabes lo típico — encogiéndose de hombros le miro — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Derek.

[...]

El día al fin había llegado dejando la maleta en el chequeo paso por la cabina sin problemas entregando su boleto y dando una última mirada a sus padres entro dirigiéndose a su lugar aún lado de la ventana. No era la primera vez que se subía a uno pero sí solo la ansiedad lo inundó y tuvo que tomar una botella de agua completa para calmarse. El viaje fue tranquilo a pesar de que solo sería una hora y media tuvo suerte de que no le tocará un compañero revoltoso o que alguien subiera un bebe y llorara todo el camino. Bajándose del avión tomo la mochila de las cabinas sonriéndole a una de las aeromozas camino hasta la entrada sonriendo al ver al castaño sobre puntitas buscándole.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon el castaño corrió en su dirección abrazándole fugazmente, iba a decir algo cuando la figura de otra persona detrás suyo lo detuvo.

— Jordán el es Derek. Derek él es Jordán mi hermano — el rubio le miro de arriba abajo antes de sonreír.

— Un gusto conocerte Derek soy Jordán el hermano de Stiles — comentó pasándole un brazo por los hombros al menor — ¿Ese es todo tu equipaje? Bueno si es así vayamos al departamento a comer algo — mencionó cuadro el moreno asintió.

Todo el camino Stiles se la pasó hablando de lo feliz que estaba que hubiera venido a la convención y de las miles de cosas que podrían hacer grasias a los pases VIP que habían conseguido. Aún se sentía un poco extraño al estar en una ciudad nueva además con unas personas que apenas conoce pero poco a poco se sintió cómodo con los hermanos.

El lugar era enorme sus ojos brillaban al ver las esculturas de algunos personajes legendarios además de toparse con varios cosplays que parecían ser de verdad todo daba giros abrumándolo. Estaba más que feliz de estar en la convención y el ver cómo Stiles brincaba mientras los jalaba a cada una de las entrevistas de los personajes de Star Wars lo mantuvo ocupado todo el día. Cuando el primer día finalizó Jordán los recogió en la entrada para después ir a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la zona se sintió nervioso al principio cuando estos se negaron a que pagara algo de lo que pidió aunque al final él tuvo que pagar el postre. Al llegar al departamento cada uno se fue a la habitación correspondiente.

La primera vez que vio el departamento pensó que era una Suite ya que era enorme además de tener un gran ventanal que daba imagen a la ciudad era hermoso. Stiles le platico muchas cosas más sobre su vida personal y el también aunque no le gustará demasiado. Pero con el era diferente. Y eso lo asustaba. Nunca se había planteado el hecho de ver de otro forma al de lunares solo lo trataba como un amigo más o eso quería creer. Pensaba que sería ilógico que le gustara el chico solamente se conocían tres semana como mucho no más. Quizá pensar que lo sentía era admiración por el pálido por las tantas partidas que jugaron pero el verlo sonreír y la necesidad de ver el brillo en sus ojos le hacía saber que no era solamente admiración lo que sentía.

Los días pasaban y su estadía en San Diego terminaba solo faltaban dos días antes de que su vuelo despegara y lo llevará a casa. En ese tiempo había echo un gran progreso en su relación con el castaño; comenzaron a hablar más sobre sus vidas además de que algunas veces salían a comer ellos solos. El primero en darse cuenta fue el mayor de los hermanos quien lo amenazo a muerte si lastimaba al menor. Instintos de hermanos.

Limpiaba sus manos en sus muslos tratando de evitar el nerviosismo estaba decidido a declarar sus sentimientos al castaño quitándose así un peso de encima, al principio quizo guardárselo ya que el hecho de vivir en lugares diferentes era un problema mayor y nunca podrían verse por la escuela. Simplemente perfecto. Aún así decidió arriesgarse.

Cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse su corazón se aceleró apretando los puños en las rodillas se levanto de un salto dirigiéndose a la sala donde él castaña hablaba sobre lo que le sucedió en el supermercado dejando a merced sus impulsos lo tomo de los hombros girándole para estampar sus labios en los otros. Se mantuvo en su lugar cuando las manos del otro trataban de apartarlo para después enroscarse en su ropa y corresponder el beso.

— Me gustas y mucho — habló sobre los labios mordiéndolo delicadamente.

— ¿De verdad? — comentó arrogante ganándose un pellizco en la espalda baja para volver a besarle — Vale vale, estamos desesperados — soltando un gruñido apretó el agarre en la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo — Tu también me gustas Sourwolf.

— Ya lo sabia — una risa escandalosa escapó de los labios del castaño antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y acariciarle las cejas pobladas que tanta ansia le dieron.

Las personas pasaban a su alrededor apresuradas para llegar a tiempo al vuelo. Derek miraba fijamente al castaño quien le sonreía tranquilamente. El quedarse no era una opción cada uno tenía que partir a su hogar no podían escapar de las obligaciones que les esperaban, la conversación que tuvieron sirvió mucho tratarían de hablar la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de cubrir el tiempo que no pasaban juntos. Y dejar de lado la distancia que los separaba evitando que destruyera lo que acaba de comenzar.

Tenía miedo. Miedo a que esta distancia fuera la ruptura de lo que acababa de comenzar con el castaño. Stiles le había convencido varias veces que eso no sucedería y que trataría de visitarlo a California. La llamada a su vuelo hizo que sus miradas se desconectaran alargando un suspiro se acercó dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Esperare tu llamada — asintió volviendo a besarlo tomándole del rostro acariciando los pómulos con cariño — Tienes que irte...

— Te volveré a ver — afirmó. El castaño río negando con la cabeza divertido de la situación.

— Parece una película. Yo soy la chica y tú el chico que me abandono esperando un crío dejándolo sin un padre— comentó rompiendo la tensión que se había formado en los dos — Anda que perderás el vuelo. La distancia no será un problema ya veras ni siquiera notarás que no estaré a lado — asintió de acuerdo.

Despidiéndose de Jordán quien yacía unos metros atrás camino hasta la compuerta vio como la mano del castaño se alzaba despidiéndolo correspondiendo se adentró alejándose cada vez más del menor. Recargando su frente en la ventanilla miraba las ultimas fotos que se habían hecho.

Seleccionando una la coloco de fondo de pantalla. La imagen mostraba a un sonriente Stiles quien pasaba su delgado brazo por su cuello mientras su rostro se encontraba recargado en su hombro también sonriendo. Una mueca se formó en sus labios. No habían pasado ni 20 minutos y la ausencia del menor comenzaba a afectarle.

— Odio la distancia — murmuró para si mismo antes de reír por lo estupido que sonó.

Cerrando sus ojos se recargó en el asiento cayendo dormido rápidamente con la imagen de un muy lindo castaño que tenía como novio.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Si desean más fics Sterek no duden en enviarme sus ideas de mi Tumblr! Agradezco sus kudos/comentarios! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
